22 Stycznia 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Karine i Ari (6/26) - serial, Francja 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Dla dzieci: Domowe abecadło 9.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 9.25 Dla dzieci: Kolory 10.00 Raven - Niewidzialny wróg (3/21) - serial sensac., USA 10.50 Stawka większa niż szycie - teleturniej 11.10 Historie sekretne (2) 11.35 Skaner (2): Szpieg 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.25 Ekonomika dla rolnika: Popyt i podaż a ceny 12.35 Magazyn Notowań: Teatr w opłotkach 12.50 Klan (172) - telenowela, Polskai 13.15 Bank nauki (3/10): Aktywność chemiczna - serial dok. 13.30 Czas na komputer 13.50 Szansa nie bez ryzyka (2) 14.10 U siebie 14.35 Dziewczyna z oceanu - serial przygodowy, Australia 15.05 Twarzą w twarz z Europą: Mieszkanie dla Europejczyka 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodych widzów 16.30 Moda na sukces (771) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.45 Flesz - Wiadomości 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... - przypowiastka satyryczna 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Filmowe zbliżenia: Miasto radości - dramat obycz. 22.25 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.45 MdM - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Wieczory Pod Śledzikiem 23.20 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.40 Jazz Jambore '98 - Gonzalo Rubalcaba Trio 0.05 Namiętność po turecku - dramat obycząjowy, Hiszpania 2.00 Artur (powt.) 2.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport - telegram /powt./ 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (85) - telenowela, Polska 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie obrad ok. godz. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Gwara naturalna i sztuczna 15.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (26) - serial obycz., USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Teleadwokat 16.40 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.05 Małe ojczyzny: Czego ziemia nie urodzi - film dokumentalny 19.30 Dla młodych widzów: Po rozum do głowy - Ostatni dzwonek 20.00 Sukces (5/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.55 Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem (2) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.45 Najemnik - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 0.30 Lalamido nocą 1.15 W hołdzie Steviemu Rayowi Vaughanowi 2.35 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Obiektyw - wiadomości poranne 08.05 Kartka z kalendarza 08.10 To już ranek 08.30 (WP) Muzea świata - serial dokumentalny 09.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Puszka Pandory - serial dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Tkuma - pierwsze 50 lat - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 12.15 (WP) Nieznany żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (1/3) - serial wojenny, W. Bryt. 1998 13.10 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Bezkresna Ziemia - serial dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.30 (WP) Historia koszykówki - serial dokumentalny 14.55 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 15.30 Prezentacje - magazyn kulturalnych 16.00 Obiektyw - flesz 16.05 Bez ściemniania - program dla młodzieży 16.40 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Z regionu - magazyn regionalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Kartka z kalendarza 18.35 Na czasie - magazyn 18.50 Informator kulturalny 19.05 Reportaż TV Białystok 19.30 (WP) Puszka Pandory - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Liga siatkówki - program sportowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Informator sportowy 22.00 (WP) Nieznany żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (1/3) - serial wojenny, W. Bryt. 1998 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (3) - serial animowany 8.30 Serial 9.30 Żar młodości (623) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 10.30 Słoneczny patrol Baywatch (46) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 Ally McBeal (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.30 Tok szok w Polsacie 13.30 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra - zabawa 14.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 15.00 GdzIe się podziała Carmen SanDiego? (15) - serial anim. 15.30 Derby: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Halo miliard - teleturniej 16.45 Na południe (56) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 17.40 Na własnych śmieciach (9) - serial komediowy, USA 18.10 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (47) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Baza Pensacola (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Komisarz Rex (32) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 21.55 Postenmek Brooklyn (18) - serial kryminalny, USA 22.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.50 Informacje 23.05 Biznes tydzień 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 13 Posterunek (20) - serial komediowy, Polska 23.55 Wyspa mutantów - horror, USA 1.35 Muzyka na BIS 3.25 Pożegnanie TVN 6.30 Kropka nad i 6.50 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.55 Pod napięciem - talk show 7.30 De De Reporter 7.45 Inspektor Gadżet (71) - serial anim. 8.10 Łebski Harry (29) -- serial anim. 8.35 Conan łowca przygód (19) - serial anim. 9.00 Esmeralda (102) - serial 9.50 Manuela (173) - telenowela 10.50 Atlas ciała (13) - serial dok. 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Te1ewizjer - magazyn 12.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn 13.30 Maria Izabela (14) - serial 14.00 Inspektor Gadżet (71) - serial anim. 14.25 Łebski Harry (29) - serial anim. 14.45 Conan łowca przygód (19) - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (33) - serial 15.45 California Dreams (31) - serial 16.15 Pacific Drive (223) - serial 16.45 Zwariowana forsa 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 TelewizJer - magazyn 18.00 Esmeralda (103) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Maria Izabela (15) - serial 20.00 Okruchy pamięci - film sens. 22.10 Szkoła śmierci - film sens. 23.50 Duchy nocy - horror, USA 1.30 Granie na ekranie TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 07.50 Grajmy w szachy (3) - program Stefana Gawlikowskiego 08.00 Dla młodych widzów: Teleprzygoda (powt.) 08.30 W krainie władcy smoków (19/26) - serial, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Zaproszenie: Gdzie dzwonią? - W Przemyślu - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 09.30 Matki, żony, kochanki (3/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Juliusz Machulski (powt.) 10.30 Przez Karpaty - Karpaty Słowackie (3): Dolina Środkowego Wagu (2) - film przyrodniczy Gerarda Sawickiego (powt.) 10.50 Enklawy: Znak czcionki (powt.) 11.10 Złotopolscy (39, 40): Dzieci, Podejrzenia - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Diariusz rządowy (powt.) 12.35 Gawędy historyczne: Ofiary namiętności - program Beaty Szuszwedyk 13.10 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny (powt.) 13.30 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego (powt.) 14.00 Wojna na śmiech i życie (7): Władza odpoczywa - program Jacka Sawickiego i Jarosława Kamieńskiego 14.30 Piąta pora roku: Pod lodem - magazyn przyrodniczy 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 15.55 Wiersze w dzień powszedni - Dzień pierwszy 16.00 Gawędy historyczne: Ofiary namiętności - program Beaty Szuszwedyk (powt.) 16.30 Dla dzieci: Ala i As - Słodkie maleństwa 16.50 Dla dzieci: Kolorowe nutki - program muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 17.35 Pałer - program muzyczny 18.00 Jest jak jest (19-ost.): Powrót z dalekiej podróży - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 (28 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 18.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 19.00 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Sztufada wołowa 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - film animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 Matki, żony i kochanki (4/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995 21.00 Budka Suflera akustycznie (stereo) 21.45 Filmy o filmach: Salto Tadeusza Konwickiego 22.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny (powt.) 23.20 ZE SZTUKĄ NA TY - Skąd ta wrażliwość: Spotkanie z Izabelą Filipiak - program Katarzyny Suchcickiej 23.55 Chwila ze sztuką: Jerzy Stajuda - program Anny Brzozowskiej 00.00 Porozmawiajmy - program poświęcony ludziom decydujących się na emigrację 00.45 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.50 Kasztaniaki - film animowany (powt.) 01.00 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.30 Jest jak jest (19): Powrót z dalekiej podróży - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Maciej Dejczer (powt.) 02.00 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie (powt.) 02.30 Panorama (powt.) 02.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 03.05 Matki, żony, kochanki (4/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Juliusz Machulski (powt.) 03.55 Wiersze na dzień powszedni - Dzień pierwszy (powt.) 04.00 Budka Suflera akustycznie (stereo) (powt.) 04.45 Filmy o filmach: Salto Tadeusza Konwickiego (powt.) 05.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) (powt.) 05.30 Gawędy historyczne: Ofiary namiętności - program Beaty Szuszwedyk (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny (powt.) 06.15 Pałer - program muzyczny (powt.) 06.40 Polacy na Białorusi (3): Żywa historia - reportaż Ewy Straburzyńskiej (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Disco Polo Live 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Sally czarownica (49) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Grace w opałach (67) - serial komediowy, USA 1993 (powt.) 09.30 Kobra (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 10.35 Aniołki Charliego (49) - serial kryminalny 11.35 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (631) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (66) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Link New Look - magazyn mody 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (103) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb (74) - serial animowany 17.35 Aniołki Charliego (Charlie's Angels) (50) - serial kryminalny, USA 1976-81, wyk. Jaclyn Smith, Cheryl Ladd, Farrah Fawcett (50 min) 18.25 Grace w opałach (68) - serial komediowy, USA 1993, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (25 min) 19.00 Tajemnicza dama (195) - telenowela, Argentyna 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 21.05 Upiór z Mostu Londyńskiego (Terror at London Bridge/Bridge Across Time) - thriller, USA 1985, reż. E.W. Swackhamer, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Stepfanie Kramer, Randolph Mantooth, Adrienne Barbeau (91 min) 22.45 Przekażcie mi wasz majątek (Pass the Ammo) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. David Beaird, wyk. Bill Paxton, Linda Kozlowski, Annie Potts, Tim Curry (115 min) 00.20 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.20 Piosenka na życzenie 02.20 Pożegnanie RTL 7 6:20 Miłość i dyplomacja 6:45 świat Audobona: Zrozumieć ptaki 7:30 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Simba - król lew, Woody Woodpacker, Bionix 8:40 Nowe przygody Lassie 9:05 Z ust do ust 9:30 Sunset Beach 10:15 Columbo 11:35 Wydział zabójstw 13:00 Teleshopping 14:10 Miłość i dyplomacja 14:35 Ukryta kamera 15:00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Simba - król lew, Woody Woodpacker, Bionix 16:15 Z ust do ust 16:40 Czy boisz się ciemności 17:05 Kameleon 18:00 Sunset Beach 18:50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19:00 Zoom 19:30 Nowe przygody Lassie 20:00 Fantastyczny piątek: Harrison Bergeron - film sf, USA 1995 21:45 Amerykański horror 22:35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 22:45 Złota klasyka: Policjanci z Miami 23:35 świat Audobona: żurawia rzeka 0:35 Kameleon 1:20 Zoom 1:45 Amerykański horror Nasza Telewizja 7:45 świat biznesu 8:00 Opowieści z palmowego miasta 8:30 Korsarze 9:00 Nie ma jak w domu 9:25 Horoskop na dziś 9:30 Z ostatniej chwili 10:25 Szczęśliwa ósemka 10:55 Klub 1001 podróży 11:25 City 11:50 Nasz sklep 12:10 Diabelska miłość 13:00 Horoskip na dziś 13:05 Nasz sklep 13:30 City 14:00 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwór- kowych Bohdana łazuki 14:05 Tylko jedna życie 14:55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15:00 Loving 15:30 Nie ma jak w domu 15:55 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwór- kowych Bohdana łazuki 16:00 Już czwarta 16:25 Korsarze 16:55 Diabelska miłość 17:45 Z ostatniej chwili 18:40 Nasze wiadomości 19:00 Zoom 19:30 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Nowe przygody Lassie 20:00 Harrison Bergeron - film sf, USA 1995 21:45 Amerykański horror 22:35 Nasze wiadomości 22:55 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23:15 Horoskop na jutro 23:20 Gorące kino: Noc myśliwego - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 1:10 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 13.30 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 14.30 Top Shop 17.00 Syrenka Maco - film animowany 17.30 Celeste - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 1991, reż. Raul Lecouna, wyk. Andrea Del Boca 18.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.30 Top Shop 20.00 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 20.55 Celeste - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 1991, reż. Raul Lecouna, wyk. Andrea Del Boca 21.55 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 22.25 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 23.00 Magazyn erotyczny 00.15 Hot Shop ATV 06.00 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn 06.30 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Larry i Balki - serial komediowy 08.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Larry i Balki - serial komediowy 10.30 Serial telewizyjny 11.30 Zakupy z ATV 12.00 Amerykański brzeg Leopolda Tyrmanda - film dokumentalny 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Zakupy z ATV 15.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Zakupy z ATV 19.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20.00 Larry i Balki - serial komediowy 20.30 Serenada Penny (Penny Serenade) - film obyczajowy, USA 1941, reż. George Stevens, wyk. Irene Dunne, Cary Grant, Beulah Bondi, Edgar Buchanan (104 min) 22.30 Auto moto puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 Brzeg (La marge) - dramat erotyczny, Francja 1976, reż. Walerian Borowczyk, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Joe Dallesandro, Mireille Audibert, Andre Falcon (87 min) 01.00 Chłopiec i jego pies (A Boy and His Dog) - film fantastyczny, USA 1975, reż. L.Q. Jones, wyk. Don Johnson, Susanne Benton, Jason Robards, Alvy Moore (87 min) Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 BTV - telewizja biznesowa 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Podróże Guliwera - film dla dzieci 12.35 Tajemnice natury - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Język zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 15.00 BTV - telewizja biznesowa 15.30 Ostatnia chwała Troi - film historyczny, Włochy 1963, reż. Amerigo Anton, wyk. Steve Reeves, Giannia Garko, Giacomo Rosii Stuart (90 min) 17.05 Muzyka mniej poważna 17.30 Przygody zwierząt - film przyrodniczy 18.00 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 18.35 Pogadanki niebanalne 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - film dokumentalny 20.00 Kobieta samotna - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Maria Chwalibóg, Bogusław Linda, Paweł Witczak, Sława Kwaśniewska (90 min) 21.30 BTV - telewizja biznesowa 22.00 Bokser (Un uomo della pelle duro) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1971, reż. Franco Prosperi, wyk. Robert Blake, Ernest Borgnine, Catherine Spaak, Tomas Milian (75 min) 23.15 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Radio na żywo TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Zbliżenia i przegląd prasy 08.15 Serce dla zdrowia - magazyn ekologiczny 08.30 (WP) Muzea świata - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Puszka Pandory - serial dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Tkuma - pierwsze 50 lat - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 12.15 (WP) Nieznany żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (1/3) - serial wojenny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (50 min) 13.10 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Bezkresna Ziemia - serial dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.30 (WP) Historia koszykówki - serial dokumentalny 14.55 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 15.30 Dwór - program K. Marcysiak 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Serce dla zdrowia - magazyn ekologiczny 16.40 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Lista przebojów TV3 - program D. Grossa 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Kawiarnia muzyczna 19.00 Portrety twórców sztuki - program U. Guźleckiej 19.30 (WP) Puszka Pandory - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Liga siatkówki - program sportowy 21.30 Włącz i Ty TV3 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Nieznany żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (1/3) - serial wojenny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (50 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.40 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.15 Fakty Refleks 08.30 (WP) Muzea świata - serial dokumentalny 09.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Puszka Pandory - serial dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Tkuma - pierwsze 50 lat - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 12.15 (WP) Nieznany żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (1/3) - serial wojenny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (50 min) 13.10 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Bezkresna Ziemia - serial dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.30 (WP) Historia koszykówki - serial dokumentalny 14.55 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.05 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.40 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 17.35 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.35 Czarno-biełe dźwięki 19.00 Telewizyjny express reklamowy 19.05 Arte-fakty 19.30 (WP) Puszka Pandory - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Liga siatkówki - program sportowy 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Fakty Refleks 22.00 (WP) Nieznany żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (1/3) - serial wojenny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (50 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy TV 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kraj za miastem - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 (WP) Muzea świata - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Puszka Pandory - serial dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Tkuma - pierwsze 50 lat - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 12.15 (WP) Nieznany żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (1/3) - serial wojenny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (50 min) 13.10 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Bezkresna Ziemia - serial dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.30 (WP) Historia koszykówki - serial dokumentalny 14.55 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 15.35 Zbliżenia 15.55 Barda - magazyn górniczy 16.20 Studio Regionalne 16.25 Flesz - Aktualności 16.40 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Telemikser 19.30 (WP) Puszka Pandory - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Liga siatkówki - program sportowy 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Nieznany żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (1/3) - serial wojenny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (50 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Poranne granie 08.30 (WP) Muzea świata - serial dokumentalny 09.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Puszka Pandory - serial dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Tkuma - pierwsze 50 lat - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 12.15 (WP) Nieznany żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (1/3) - serial wojenny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (50 min) 13.10 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.30 (WP) Historia koszykówki - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15:35 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 16:00 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 16.40 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17:30 Magazyn gospodarski 18:10 Panorama 18:35 Taśmy z dawnych lat 18:45 Tabor 19:00 Kult kina 19:15 Sport 19.30 (WP) Puszka Pandory - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Liga siatkówki - program sportowy 21.30 Panorama Lubelska 21.45 Na gorąco 22.00 (WP) Nieznany żołnierz (Unknown Soldier) (1/3) - serial wojenny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gary Mavers, Juliet Aubrey, Frederick Traves, Pip Torrens (50 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23:45 Zakończenie programu TV Vigor 07.00 Infokanał 07.40 Program dnia 07.45 Świat biznesu - magazyn gospodarczy 08.00 Opowieści z palmowego miasta - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy, Kanada 09.00 Nie ma jak w domu - serial obyczajowy, Australia 09.25 Horoskop na dziś 09.30 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 10.25 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 10.55 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn turystyczny 11.25 City - serial, USA 11.50 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.10 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Horoskop na dziś 13.05 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.30 City - serial, USA 14.00 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.05 Tylko jedno życie - serial, USA 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 Loving - serial, USA 15.30 Nie ma jak w domu - serial obyczajowy, Australia 15.55 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 16.00 Już czwarta - informacje, ciekawostki, porady 16.25 Człowiek człowiekowi 16.40 Wena 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 18.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial dla młodzieży, USA 20.00 Harrison Bergeron (Kurt Vonnegut's Harrison Bergeron) - film SF, Kanada 1995, reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Sean Astin, Miranda de Pencier, Christopher Plummer, Buck Henry (105 min) 22.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.50 Sport - Express 22.55 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.15 Horoskop na jutro 23.20 GORĄCE KINO: Noc myśliwego (The Night of the Hunter) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. David Greene, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Diana Scarwid, Burgess Meredith, Ray McKinnon (91 min) 01.10 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.25 Sport - Express 01.30 Wena 01.45 Program na sobotę 01.50 Infokanał 02.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.40 Wielcy kompozytorzy (2/7): Ludwig van Beethoven 07.45 Mechanika a sztuka 08.35 Indianie Ameryki Północnej: Czejenowie (4/20) 09.10 Amazonia - wojna cieni 10.05 Marzenie o wolności (1/2) 11.15 Kroniki Popular science (4/60) 11.25 Przewodnik akwanauty po oceanach: Marzyciele z oceanu 12.20 Rakiety w kosmosie (2/3): Na progu kosmosu 13.10 Masakra, której nie można przemilczeć 13.25 Historia Włoch XX wieku (16/42): Niemożliwa rewolucja 13.55 Dramat radzieckich żon 14.50 Na tropach przyrody: Skarb temu, kto zrozumie 15.15 W imię rasy 16.55 Clive Anderson - Nasz człowiek (2/6): Goa 17.25 Wielkie bitwy historii (12/28): Lepanto, rok 1571 18.20 Antarktyka: Ostatnia granica (1/2) 19.15 Ku przyszłości (21/22): Podróże w przyszłość 19.40 Mistrzowie jazzu (8/12): Gospel według Liz Maccomb 20.35 Wojna algierska (3/4): Nie żałuję niczego 21.40 Łowca krokodyli (8/10) 22.25 Tunel (3-ost.) 23.15 Sylvain i Sylvette - wesoła kompania 23.45 Cuda europejskiej przyrody (6/12): Europejskie giganty 00.40 Kobiety Sahelu 01.35 Kroniki Popular science (3/60) Canal + 7:00 Diabelski młyn 7:20 Aktualności filmowe 7:30 Muzyczny budzik 8:00 Nigdzie indziej 8:30 Kraina Kongo Bongo 8:55 Pocałuj mnie na do widzenia 10:35 Deser: Rzeczy bez znaczenia 10:45 Tajna broń 12:30 Tygrysica i jej syn 13:30 Tajemnicze serca 15:15 Wspaniały kraj 16:50 Deser: Pocztówka 17:10 Blake i Mortimer 17:35 Kraina Kongo Bongo 18:00 Nie przegap 18:05 Diabelski młyn 18:30 Z pierwszej piłki 18:55 łapu-capu 19:00 Z pierwszej piłki 19:30 Diabelski młyn 19:50 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Kongo 21:45 Jak pies z kotem 23:20 Dentysta 0:55 Oni czasem wracają ... znów 2:30 Bilardzista 4:40 Przygoda noworoczna 6:05 Gwiazdor HBO 08.00 Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Svatek, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Bronweth Booth (87 min) 09.30 Pokochałam mordercę (Mother Can I Sleep With Danger) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Jorge Montesi, wyk. Tori Spelling, Ivan Sergei (86 min) 11.00 Naga splówa 97 i 10/12 (The Good Bad Guy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Ezio Greggio, wyk. Ezio Greggio, Jessica Lundy (87 min) 12.30 Jerry Maguire - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Tom Cruise, Cuba Gooding (133 min) 14.50 Piękne dziewczyny (Beautiful Girls) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Ted Demme, wyk. Matt Dillon, Max Perlich (108 min) 16.40 Dym (Smoke) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Harvey Keitel, William Hurt (107 min) 18.30 Dzieciak (The Kid) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. John Hamilton, wyk. Jeff Saumier, Ray Aranha (85 min) 20.00 Departament policji w Memfis. Wojna na ulicach - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 21.00 Nocna Scena Śmiechu - HBO Na Stojaka (7) - program rozrywkowy 21.35 Nuklearny szantaż (Crash Dive) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Andrew Stevens, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Clay Greenbush (86 min) 23.05 Michael Collins - dramat biograficzny, USA 1996, reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Julia Roberts, Liam Neeson (126 min) 01.15 Jerry Maguire - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Tom Cruise, Cuba Gooding (133 min) 03.30 Sowizdrzał Świętokrzyski - komedia, Polska 1980, reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Beata Tyszkiewicz (96 min) Wizja 1 7:00 Ooh la la - życie i prasa modelek 7:30 Latają- cy lekarze 8:30 Dallas 9:30 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 10:30 Inny świat 11:30 Port Charles 12:00 Drogie świętoszki 12:30 Sąsiedzi 13:00 Wszystkie moje dzieci 14:00 Sarah ... Surviving Life 15:00 Latający lekarze 16:00 Wakacje miłości 17:00 Dallas 18:00 Ooh la la - życie i praca modelek 18:30 Drogie świętoszki 19:00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 20:00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 20:30 Grace w opałach 21:00 Podwójna misja - film sf, USA 1997 22:45 Raven 23:45 Areszt domowy - kome- dia, USA 1996 1:40 Gorączka delty - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 3:25 Gwiazdka w Quercy - film familijny Hallmark 7:10 Rascals and Robbers 8:45 Zabójstwo Jamesa Bodena 10:20 Tajemnice Dicka Francisa: Nie- winni fałszerze 11:55 Spisek Fremantle (1/2) 13:30 Kobieta nie- spełniona 15:05 Mój własny kraj 16:55 Police Plaza 18:30 Nasz sen, swat 20:00 Jak wyjść za mąż w Buffalo Jump 21:40 My Kidnapper, My Love 23:20 Londyńskie opowieści 0:50 Spisek Fremantle (1/2) 2:25 Zabój- stwo Jamesa Bodena 4:05 Mój własny kraj 5:55 Kusza Romantica 6:00 Pod wiatr 7:00 Zemsta 8:00 W sidłach namiętności 9:00 Siostry 10:00 Pod wiatr 11:00 Zemsta 12:00 W sidłach namiętności 13:00 Siostry 14:00 Pod wiatr 15:00 Zemsta 16:00 W sidłach namiętności 17:00 Siostry 18:00 Pod wiatr 19:00 Zemsta 20:00 W sidłach namiętności 21:00 Siostry 22:00 Pod wiatr 23:00 Zemsta 0:00 W sidłach namiętności 1:00 Siostry 2:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 20:00 Conagher - western, USA 1991 21:55 Stacja arktyczna Zebra - film sensacyjny, USA 1968 0:15 Jądro ciemności - film przygodowy, USA 1994 Eurosport 8:30 Automobilizm - wyścigi na lodzie, Fran- cja 9:00 Narciarstwo klasyczne - skoki: Pu- char świata, Zakopane 9:30 Saneczkarstwo: Puchar świata, Bad Goisern 10:00 (P)Narciar- stwo alpejskie: Puchar świata mężczyzn, Kit- zbuhel, Austria 11:00 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Puchar świata kobiet, Cor- tina d'Amepzzo, Włochy 12:30 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Puchar świata mężczyzn, Austria 13:30 (P) Biathlon: Puchar świata, Antholz, Włochy 15:00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis: Australian Open - 5. dzień 18:00 Tenis: Australian Open, Melbourne 21:00 Kręgle: Golden Bowling Ball, Drezno, Niemcy 22:00 (P) Boks zawodowy 23:00 Tenis: Australian Open, Melbourne - wydarze- nia dnia 0:00 Sporty eks- tremalne: Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych - YOZ 1:00 Saneczkarstwo: Puchar świata, Bad Goisern Super 1 8:00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9:00 Teleshopping 10:00 Moje dzieci, moje życie 11:00 Przysmaki życia 12:00 Bill Cosby Show 12:30 Zbuntowana 13:30 Koncert Eurythmics 14:30 świat cyrku 15:30 Film animowany dla dzieci 16:00 Jeden + dziesięć 17:00 Przysmaki życia 18:00 Moje dzieci, moje życie 19:00 Nie tylko moda 19:30 Werdykt 20:00 Wywiady Małgorzaty Potockiej 21:00 Dawid - dramat USA 23:00 Kosmiczne łowy - film sf USA 0:00 Hot Night 0:30 Muzyka Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) The Diceman 10.00 Bush Tucker Man - Wybrzeże 10.30 (P) Świat według Anne Walker: Australia 11.00 (P) Album przestępców: John Dillinger 12.00 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Niemieckie myśliwce 13.00 Szkoła pilotów 13.30 (P) Znów na szlaku: Droga mało uczęszczana 14.00 Powietrzny ambulans 14.30 (P) Katastrofa: Stalowa trumna 15.00 (P) Katastrofa: Fatalny błąd 15.30 (P) Poza rok 2000 16.00 (P) Łowcy duchów 16.30 Z akt sądowych: Adopcja 17.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Świat według Anne Walker: Australia 18.00 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających III 18.30 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Bomba atomowa 19.00 (P) Weterynarz 19.30 (P) Spojrzenie na rafy 20.30 (P) Poza rok 2000 21.00 (P) Przygody w australijskim buszu 21.30 (P) Afryka niezbadana 22.00 (P) Kolejka górska 23.00 (P) Top Banana 00.00 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Niemieckie myśliwce 01.00 (P) Ochroniarze 02.00 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Bomba atomowa 02.30 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających III 03.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 12.00 Nature's Nightmares: Light! Camera! Bugs! 12.30 Nature's Nightmares: Ukąszenie węża 13.00 Wojna o nosorożce 14.00 Antarctic Wildlife Adventure 15.00 Myths and Monsters: Porwani przez UFO 16.00 Dzika przyroda Panamy 17.00 Piaski Arabii 18.00 Friday Night Wild: Okavango 19.00 Friday Night Wild: Tajemnicze słonie z dorzecza Kongo 20.00 Friday Night Wild: Przygoda na Arktyce 21.00 Bunny Allen - cygan z Afryki 22.00 Świat z delfinami 23.00 Titanic 00.00 Wild: Okavango 01.00 Wild: Tajemnicze słonie z dorzecza Kongo Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Śnieżne safari: Jezioro Tahoe 13.30 Stalowe szlaki: Avalanche Alley 14.00 Podróż na żywo 14.30 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Oficjalne przyjęcie w Dolinie Loary 15.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Udine 15.30 Podróż dookoła świata: Japońska ulica pereł 16.00 Wschód spotyka Zachód: Tajlandia 17.00 (P) W Grecji: Saloniki - metropolia północy 17.30 Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: The Masai Mara Game Reserve, Kenia 18.00 Stalowe szlaki: Avalanche Alley 18.30 (P) Śnieżne safari: Jezioro Tahoe 19.00 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Oficjalne przyjęcie w Dolinie Loary 19.30 (P) W drodze: Dania 20.00 (P) Szlak Widlake'a: Indonezja - cudowny archipelag 21.00 Wakacyjne plany: Dublin i Jamajka 21.30 (P) W Grecji: Saloniki - metropolia północy 22.00 Wschód spotyka Zachód: Tajlandia 23.00 Podróż dookoła świata: Japońska ulica pereł 23.30 Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: The Masai Mara Game Reserve, Kenia 00.00 (P) W drodze: Dania 00.30 (P) Wirujący świat: Pakistan 01.00 Zakończenie programu Atomic 06.00 RadioActive 07.00 Atomizer 09.00 MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 11.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 12.00 RadioActive 15.00 Factory M - muzyka polska 16.00 MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 17.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 18.00 Atomizer 20.00 A.20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 21.00 Loopa: Polska Scena Techno 22.00 10 klubowych - lista przebojów 23.00 Reaktor - grunge, punk, hardcore, crossover i britpop 00.00 RadioActive VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 MUZYCZNY PRZEGLĄD ROKU 1998 14.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv Live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych: 'N Sync 20.00 Viva-Family - show Franka Lämmermanna (5 NY) 21.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 23.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 00.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 01.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy (Daniel Z.) 03.00 Taneczna noc Vivy CARTOON NETWORK 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Mrugający Bill 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Tabaluga 08.00 The Powerpuff Girls 08.30 Laboratorium Dextera 09.00 Sylwester i Tweety 09.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 10.00 Dzieciństwo Flintstonów 10.30 Wiadomości 11.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 11.15 Mały parowóz Thomas 11.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 12.00 Tabaluga 12.30 Yo! Yogi 13.00 Tom i Jerry 13.15 Show Bugsa i Daffy 13.30 Struś Pędziwiatr 13.45 Sylwester i Tweety 14.00 Popeye 14.30 Flintstonowie 15.00 Jetsonowie 15.30 Droopy's 16.00 Taz-Mania 16.30 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 17.00 The Powerpuff Girls 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 To ja, łasiczka 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Animaniacy 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Tom i Jerry 20.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 21.00 Kreskówki nad kreskówkami 21.30 Cultoons - kultowe kreskówki 22.00 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 22.30 Johnny Bravo 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Scooby Doo 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Ivanhoe 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Ivanhoe 05.30 Tabaluga TNT 06.00 Mrs. Brown, You've Got a Lovely Daughter - musical, USA 1968, reż. Saul Swimmer, wyk. Peter Noone, Herman's Hermits, Mona Washbourne, Stanley Holloway (91 min) 07.45 Light in the Piazza - melodramat, USA 1962, reż. Guy Green, wyk. Olivia de Havilland, Yvette Mimieux, George Hamilton, Rosanno Brazzi (97 min) 09.15 Roczniak (The Yearling) - film przygodowy, USA 1946, reż. Clarence Brown, wyk. Gregory Peck, Jane Wyman, Claude Jarman Jr. (123 min) 11.30 Hotel Paradiso - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1966, reż. Peter Glenville, wyk. Gina Lollobrigida, Alec Guinness, Robert Morley, Akim Tamiroff (95 min) 13.15 Jumbo - film obyczajowy, USA 1962, reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Doris Day, Jimmy Durante (118 min) 15.30 Green Dolphin Street - melodramat, USA 1947, reż. Victor Saville, wyk. Lana Turner, Van Heflin, Donna Reed, Richard Hart (135 min) 18.00 Light in the Piazza - melodramat, USA 1962 (powt.) 20.00 Skarby króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett, Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (102 min) 22.00 WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING NITRO w TNT - widowisko sportowe z udziałem gwiazd zapasów w stylu amerykańskim (transmisja z USA!) 00.35 WCW THUNDER 02.15 Braterska miłość (Brotherly Love) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1969, reż. J. Lee-Thompson, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Susannah York, Michael Craig, Cyril Cusack (112 min) 04.15 The Venetian Affair - film sensacyjny, USA 1967, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. Robert Vaughn, Elke Sommer, Boris Karloff, Karl Boehm (89 min) ZDF 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Informator ZDF: w domu 09.30 Studio sport: Biatlon - PŚ kobiet w Antholz, Narciarstwo alpejskie - PŚ kobiet w Cortina d'Ampezzo, PŚ mężczyzn w Kitzbühel 15.00 Biało-niebieskie opowieści - serial 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Dwoje Monachijczyków w Hamburgu - miniserial 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 18.00 Hotel na zamku Orth - serial 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Wiejski lekarz - serial 20.15 Komisja do spraw zabójstw - serial 21.15 Reportaż ZDF: Dożywotnio 21.45 Wiadomości 22.20 Aspekty - magazyn 22.50 Gorąco i zimno (Heiß und kalt) (1/2) - thriller, Niemcy 1997, reż. Rolf von Sydow, wyk. Marijam Agischewa, Peter Sattmann, Patrick winczewski, Ann-Kathrin Kramer (87 min) 00.20 Wiadomości 00.35 Ukryta kamera - wideoshow 01.00 Come Back, Charleston Blue (Wenn es dunkel wird in Harlem) - film kryminalny, USA 1972, reż. Mark Warren, wyk. Godfrey Campbridge, Raymond St. Jacques, Peter de Anda (97 min) 02.35 Kadet Winslow (The Winslow Boy) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1950, reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Robert Donat, Margaret Leighton, Sir Cedric Hardwicke, Marie Lohr (102 min) 04.20 Straßenfeger 05.00 Reportaż ZDF (powt.) RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.35 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.45 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 09.15 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 10.00 Sabrina - talkshow 11.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, 1994 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Wołanie o pomoc - dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe 13.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talkshow 14.00 Birte Karalus - talkshow 15.00 Ilona Christen: Prowadzę podwójne życie. 16.00 Hans Meiser - talkshow 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn gwiazd 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Totalny obłęd! - magazyn 21.15 Dzień dobry Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 22.15 Life! - magazyn 23.15 T.V. Kaiser - talkshow 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Mad About You - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 (powt.) 02.00 Totalny obłęd! (powt.) 02.55 Wiadomości 03.25 Stern TV (powt.) RTL 2 05.50 -08.25 Seriale animowane 08.25 Kirk - serial komediowy, USA 1995 (powt.) 08.50 Tatko da radę nam wszystkim - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/94 (powt.) 09.20 Jeśli nadejdzie jutro (If Tomorrow Comes) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jerry London, wyk. Tom Berenger, Madolyn Smith, David Keith, Richard Kiley (90 min) 10.55 Adrenalin Junkies - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1996/98 (powt.) 11.50 -15.45 Seriale animowane 15.45 Rajska plaża - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1992/93 16.15 Tatko da radę nam wszystkim - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/94 16.45 Kirk - serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.10 Modelki - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 18.05 Adrenalin Junkies - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1996/98 19.00 Orbitalny posterunek - serial SF, USA 1995 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Miłosna rozgrywka (Something to Talk About) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1995, reż. Lasse Hallstrom, wyk. Julia Roberts, Dennis Quaid, Robert Duvall, Gena Rowlands (101 min) 22.20 Nieoczekiwany atak (Blind Side) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Geoff Murphy, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Rebecca De Mornay, Ron Silver, Jonathan Banks (100 min) 00.10 Where Evil Lies (Showgirl Killers) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1995 (powt.) 01.40 Amityville 1992 (Amityville 1992: It's About Time) - horror, USA 1992, reż. Tony Randel, wyk. Stephen Macht, Shawn Weatherly, Megan Ward, Damon Martin (88 min) 03.20 Nieoczekiwany atak (Blind Side) - thriller, USA 1993 (powt.) SuperRTL 06.00 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 06.50 Barney i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.15 Zielone żabki - serial animowany 07.40 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 08.05 Cubitus - serial animowany 08.30 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 08.50 Słodka dolina - serial (powt.) 09.15 Infomercial 09.45 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 11.25 Skippy - serial animowany 11.50 Bionic Six - serial animowany (powt.) 12.15 Mummies Alive - serial animowany (powt.) 12.40 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.05 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 13.10 Cubitus - serial animowany 13.35 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 14.05 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany (powt.) 14.35 Syrenka Arielle - serial animowany (powt.) 15.00 Lucky Luke - serial animowany 15.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.50 Skippy - serial animowany 16.15 Michel Vaillant - serial animowany 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Bob Morane - serial animowany 17.30 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 17.55 DODO - serial animowany 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.55 Syrenka Arielle - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Disney Special: Goofy w piłkarskiej gorączce 21.10 Alex and the Gypsy (Liebe und andere Verbrechen) - komedia, USA 1976, reż. John Korty, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Genevieve Bujold, James Woods, Gino Ardito (95 min) 22.55 Nocne szaleństwo (Midnight Madness) - komedia, USA 1980, reż. David Wechter/Michael Nankin, wyk. David Naughton, Debra Clinger, Eddie Deezen, Stephen Furst (107 min) 00.45 Infomercial 01.15 Program nocny SAT 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Petrocelli - serial kryminalny, USA 1972 10.00 Słówka - teleturniej 10.30 Walet, dama, Hörig - teleturniej 11.00 Jörg Pilawa Rozbiłeś naszą miłość. 12.00 Vera w południe: Mój ślub był koszmarem. 13.00 Sonja: Nie chcę już mówić o tobie. 14.00 Trapper John, M.D. - serial obyczajowy, USA 1979 15.00 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1988 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 BLITZ - magazyn 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn 19.15 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 20.15 Star Trek - Voyager - serial SF, USA 1997 21.15 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 22.15 Amerykański yakuza. Odwet (Back to Back) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Roger Nygard, wyk. Michel Rooker, Ryo Ishibashi, Danielle Harris (80 min) 23.50 Harald Schmidt Show 00.50 Fun (Fun - Mordspaß) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Rafał Zielinski, wyk. Alicia Witt, Renee Humphrey, William R. Moses, Leslie Hope (99 min) 02.40 Harald Schmidt Show (powt.) PRO 7 05.05 taff (powt.) 05.30 SAM (powt.) 05.55 -07.10 Seriale animowane: 05.55 Scooby Doo 06.20 Rugrats 06.45 Smurfy 07.10 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 07.40 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 08.10 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 08.40 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 09.15 Sokół i koka (Falcon and the Snowman) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Sean Penn, David Suchet, Lori Singer (123 min) 11.35 Diagnoza: morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.30 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 13.30 SAM - magazyn południowy 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talkshow 15.00 Andreas Türck: Wkrótce będę gwiazdą. 15.55 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 16.55 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 17.25 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 17.55 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.30 Bill Cosby Show 19.00 taff - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Amerykanin w Szaolin (American Shaolin) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Lucas Lowe, wyk. Reese Madigan, Trent Bushey, Daniel Dae Kim (101 min) 22.25 Czarny grom (Black Thunder) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Rick Jacobson, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Frederic Forrest, Nancy Valen, Richard Norton (82 min) 00.00 The Mosaic Project (Infernal Soldiers) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. John Sjogren, wyk. Jon Tabler, Ben Marley, Collen Coffey, Joe Estevez (79 min) 01.30 Wierzymy w złoto (In Gold We Trust) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 (powt.) 02.55 Cinema TV (powt.) 03.30 Reporterzy (powt.) 04.20 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 05.10 Andreas Türck (powt.) 05.55 Galileo (powt.) TV 5 EUROPE 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości 08.05 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 D 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe 10.00 Wiadomości 10.30 Baldipata (2/5) (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Światła Paryża - magazyn aktualności Paryża 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Film dokumentalny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.30 Baldipata (2/5) (powt.) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.30 Les carnets du bourlingueurs 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.30 Baldipata (2/5) (powt.) 20.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Pulsacje - magazyn medyczny 22.00 Wiadomości 22.30 Debata społeczna 00.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Pulsacje 02.00 Wiadomości 02.30 La Carte au Tresor (powt.) 04.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 04.30 Wiadomości 05.00 Zakończenie programu